Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing a Service Oriented Middleware over Internet Protocol (SOME/IP) stream, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing a SOME/IP stream through interworking with Audio Video Bridging (AVB) technology in which, during a SOME/IP service processing procedure in an in-vehicle network, transmission of a stream interworks with an AVB function so that the Quality of Service (QoS) of the SOME/IP service stream may be guaranteed.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recent rapid development of IT greatly influences the automobile industry and various IT techniques are applied to vehicles.
Thereby, to support various functions, an in-vehicle communication network becomes more complex, and various communication schemes are applied to perform effective communication between vehicle controllers.
Recently, controller area network (CAN) and local interconnect network (LIN) are mainly used as bus communication systems currently applied to vehicles.
Further, as the number of controllers loaded in a vehicle increases and the amount of information exchanged between the controllers increases, a wider bandwidth and a more stable communication environment are required and thus, communication interfaces, such as FlexRay and Media Oriented System Transport (MOST), are used in in-vehicle communication.
Further, Ethernet communication, which is 100 or more times faster than CAN 100, is attracting attention as a new in-vehicle communication method.
In-vehicle Ethernet is expected to be used as a system network in mass-produced vehicles, and it is possible to economically transmit a camera image in a vehicle at a speed of 100 MBit/s through Unshielded Twisted Pair (UTP) connection. Such technology is known as BroadR-Reach and is standardized by the OPEN Alliance SIG consortium.
In-vehicle networks have been changed so as to be based Ethernet communication, and the goal in the art is to use in-vehicle networks as networks for infotainment and driver support systems up to 2015. Some OEMs expect that Ethernet will be a backbone from 2018.
BMW has developed a serialization protocol named Service Oriented Middleware over Internet Protocol (SOME/IP). SOME/IP is used to confirm whether or not a service of an electronic control unit (ECU) in a vehicle is available through a service discovery (SD) protocol. Further, SOME/IP is used to discover a service and register an event in the ECU.
SOME/IP together with Audio Video Bridging (AVB) is defined on an AUTOSAR system architecture, but a procedure of transmitting a layer 2 stream to be transmitted through SOME/IP service (for example, front and rear cameras and a navigation system) while guaranteeing a QOS through AVB technology is not defined. According to currently defined SOME/IP, a stream to be transmitted may be processed only through Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) or User Datagram Protocol (UDP).